Disfigured
by ladybugg
Summary: 102106 UPDATED! Beauty is only skin deep, but true beauty comes from within. This is a lesson that both Pan Son, and Trunks Briefs will learn the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Disfigured

Written by Ladybugg

Author's Notes: Hey I know I haven't been writing in months...um...ok...years, but this was something that I just had to write. But fear not, I am working on all of my other stories. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think. I hate my new keyboard by the way, which was another reason why I haven't updated in so long...plus I'm soo lazy. Oh yeah ignore any misspellings. I'm 31 now, and I am getting old. So please forgive me since I have Alzheimer's...um however that's spelled. See I told you. Anyways enjoy.

Ages:

Trunks: 40

Pan:26

Goten:39

Bra:27

Marron: 38

Uub:38

The parents are gonna be old...eh who cares about the ancient ones.

Blood and Roses

Chapter 1

_**( Beauty is only skin deep, but true beauty comes from within.)**_

_**Pan Son**_

Heavy raindrops fell unmercifully, as lightening danced it's way across the sky. The storm had appeared from out of nowhere, and it was unrelenting in it's descent. For the weather to be as bad as it was, it was an unusually beautiful day. Who could know that such a beautiful day could turn out to be so ugly. For this night was a night of great tragedy and peril, and it all started with this surprising storm...

Monday June 5, 2000

(Pan's POV)

The party was in full swing, as I sat back and watched my family and friends. The party was held for Trunks Vegeta Briefs, to celebrate his engagement to one of my best friends Marron Chestnut. Trunks and Marron had been dating for years, and he had finally popped the question to his beloved. I was happy for them both, because they both deserved to be happy. To say that I didn't love Trunks would be a lie. He always had a special place in my heart, but when he begun dating Marron I had to let my feelings for him go. To let him go was one of the hardest things that I ever had to do in my life, but it was something that needed to be done.

So I feigned happiness so that no one could tell that I was really hurting inside. My life up until this point had been filled with nothing but lies. I lied to my family, friends, the man I loved, but most importantly I lied to myself. I told myself that no matter what, I'd be able to live without Trunks Vegeta Briefs in my life. Now the day was here where he pledged his life and heart to another, and there wasn't one thing that I could do to change that.

I just want the best for him, and I know that Marron will provide that for him. I see how she looks at him, and I know that she's in love as well. Sometimes I wished that I was her. I wished that I could captivate Trunks's heart like her, but I would never be pretty enough to catch his heart. You'll never know how much having that knowledge hurts, but still I wish him nothing but the best even if I'm not it. That's how much I love him.

I continued to watch the happy couple on the dance floor, both in their matching outfits. Dende please don't ever let me get that mushy. I don't think that I would be able to handle that, but in it's own perverse way it was kinda cute. I couldn't help but smile at the thought, as I slowly stood up from my seat. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress, and I made my way over towards Trunks and Marron.

It had gotten unbelievably late, and I wanted to head home before the storm got even worser than it already was. Unfortunately my parent's had already left the party earlier when it had just begun raining, but I decided to stay longer just so that I could look at what I could never have. I must be a glutton for punishment, and right now I'm chastising myself because of it.

I inched my way up to Trunks and Marron, and I quietly waited behind them until they noticed me. Marron jumped a little in surprise when she turned around, and Trunks turned around with a huge smile plastered all over his face. Why couldn't I have made him this happy I wondered.

"Panny, what are you trying to do scare us half to death?" Marron said placing a hand on her racing heart.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to tell you guys congratulations once more before I go."

"You're about to go out in all this rain?" Trunks said.

His eyes had nearly popped out of his head when he said that, and I couldn't help the small chuckled that escaped my lips.

"It's just rain Trunks. I'll dry off eventually, besides I have to go home and grade some papers."

"Why don't you stay here? Those papers can wait."

"I wish I could, but I need have those test graded by tomorrow. I have 32 seniors that are anxiously waiting to see if they passed their mid-terms."

"I still can't believe you're a teacher." Marron said.

"Yeah. I always thought that you would have your own dojo or something." Trunks blurted out.

He plopped down in a nearby seat, and peeked up at me from behind the curtains of his hair. His smirk sent shivers down my spine, and I had to literally remind myself that Marron was standing right next to me. My heart was caught somewhere in my throat, as I fumbled for the words to say. Man did he have to be so friggin sexy?

"I...um...hey! Just for your information, I happen to like teaching."

"Yeah I know that, but I just thought that you would spend your life teaching karate or something." Trunks said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe one day, but for now I'm content with molding young minds any way I see fit."

"Now that's a disturbing thought." Marron said.

"What's even more disturbing is the fact that you want to go out in this rain." Trunks said as he shifted nervously in his chair.

"It'll be better if I leave, besides I know that you two want to spend some time alone. You've been having guest in your house all day, and I'm certain that you're sick and tired of seeing us."

(Especially me) I added on silently.

"Baloney!" Trunks shouted with his bad impression of a British local.

"I'll never get tired of you Panny, and you know it."Trunks continued.

"You see that Mar, and he wonders why I hate him!"

"What! What I do?" Trunks asked innocently.

"You know what you did B.B.B."

"B.B.B. What's that mean?" Marron asked.

"It's Trunks's nick name. Boxer Boy Briefs.

"Oh that's it Panty Liners."

"Purple haired fairy."

"Pots and Pan's"

"Bratty Briefs."

"Putrid Pansy."

"Kids...kids settle down." Marron interrupted.

"Bad breath Briefs." I added on for good measure.

I smirked inwardly when I saw the frown on Trunks's face. I knew then that I had won that verbal sparring. I rarely if ever lose one of those fights, and Trunks knew it. I guess that was why he had such an sour expression on his face. He looked so adorable, that I had to bend down and give him a sweet kiss on the cheeks.

"Aw I'm just playing with you Briefs. You know that I still love you though right?"

"Huh. You sure have a strange way of showing it." Trunks said moodily.

"Look I better go before this storm gets out of hand."

"Let me take you home." Marron said.

"No I think it'll be better if I fly."

"What! You can't be serious Pan. You'll catch pneumonia out there in all that rain. I'm with Mar here, let us drive you home." Trunks said.

He stood from his chair, and walked closer to Pan, with a stern look on his face.

"No it'll be better if..."

"I'm not going to take no for answer Miss. Son. Besides there's 32 seniors that are anxiously awaiting their grades from their mid-terms, and if you're sick you won't be able to grade them. Now am I right or wrong?"

Trunks had that look of triumph victory written all over his face, and I just wanted to bash that little adorable face to bits.

"Well yeah, but..."

"No but's. Go grab your coat, and we'll take you home."

"Trunks..."

"Ah ah ah. No arguments. Now get your coat before I decide to charge you for gas and mileage girl."

"Mar?" I turned to Marron hoping against hope that she would be on my side.

"Nope. I'm with my honey on this one. Go get your coat."

Feeling defeated and teamed up against, I went to retrieve my coat from the coat rack. Once I had my coat on I returned to where the engaged couple waited. I looked up at Trunks, and tried to plead my case once more, but he wasn't having it. He looked down at me with a scowl plastered all over his face, and then he took his umbrella and bopped me over the head.

"Will you stop it! We're taking you home, and that's the bottom line because Trunks Vegeta Briefs said so!"

"You are such a dork."

"Hey! Don't be talking about my man like that, or it's going to be on!"Marron said as she balled up her fist to play slap boxing with me.

After our little mini sparring, I grabbed the umbrella out of Trunks hand and ran. He chased me down the hallway, and we stopped short once we came to the door. Trunks then pushed my shoulder into the wall, and grabbed the umbrella out of my hand with his other free hand. He stared into my eyes, and neither one of us said a thing. The only sounds that could be heard, was the sound of our breathing.What was going on?

"I haven't done that in years." Trunks panted.

"What? Running? I told you that you needed the exercise old man."

"Nope I wasn't talking about that Miss. Son."

"Well what were you talking about old man?"

"I was talking about this."

At the same time that he said "this" he bopped me on the head with the umbrella again. This time he hit me harder, and I had to blink away the tears before they fell.

"That's it dirty brown Briefs, it's on now boy!"

We started sparring in the hallway, and then started knocking over pictures. We knew that we had gotten a little carried away when Marron came running down the hallway with a look of sheer panic on her face.

"RUN! OPEN THE DOOR, AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Why? What's up hon?" Trunks said as he held me in a head lock.

"YOUR PARENTS ARE COMING, AND BOY ARE THEY MAD! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, OPEN THAT FRIGGIN DOOR!"

We all bolted out of that room, as if we had fire on our heels. We ran to the car, and we all got into our normal seats. Trunks was the driver, and Marron was in the front passenger seat. I was sitting in the back seat, trying to close the door, when Trunks suddenly pressed on the gas and sped away. I was able to get the door closed after a few failed attempts, but I eventually was able to close it.

After awhile I tried to get my wet bangs out of my eyes, when I noticed that Trunks was staring at me through the rear view mirror.

"Watch the road Briefs. I know that I'm cute and all, but there's no need to stare."

There goes that scowl again. I swear that he looks just like his dad when he does that.

"Yeah you're about as cute as pus filled tumor you nerd." Trunks said.

"Lavender headed louse."

"Panty pooper."

"Trunks...twerp."

"And you're suppose to be a teacher? Shea right."

"Shut up Trunks, besides you know you love me."

"Just as much as love a hole in my head."

I ignored the last comment as I tried to make sense of my now ruined hairstyle.

"You really shouldn't worry so much about your looks Panny. You look fine, besides you're just going home."

"Still I hate looking like I'm a drowned rat."

"Hey you said it not me." Trunks smirked up at me.

"You must like getting beat down Trunks."

"Only by my future wife."

"Ewww. I really didn't need to hear that."

"Yeah she really didn't need to hear that." Marron repeated.

Soon the car was filled with silence, and the only sounds heard was the drumming of rain falling on top of the car. The rain began to fall down harder, and everyone was silent so that Trunks could concentrate. Suddenly everything changed. The car was filled with the sounds of muffled screams, and metal being crushed to bits. The taste of blood filled my mouth, as a searing pain engulfed my stomach The pain was unbearable, and I shouted out to Trunks to let him know that I was hurt. Still my mind couldn't process any other thoughts other than that of pain. The car was spinning out of control, and soon the car hit an old tree. The collision sent me flying out of the back seat, and into the front seat. I was literally sitting in Marron's lap, and I tried my best to move. The pain was unbearable, and was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I was in extreme pain, but my pain increased ten-fold when I noticed that Trunks appeared to be worse off than I was.

His face was torn to shreds, and blood was matted in his hair. There was also a heavy tree branch that had went through the windshield, and was now lodged into his shoulder and lower jaw. I swallowed the bile that was stuck in my throat, and I screamed. I couldn't bear to see him that way, and so I turned away from him. This action caused my eyes to turn towards Marron. She was just as bad as Trunks, and I tried to access the damaged done to her.

The passenger door was smashed in towards her, and I saw blood covering her outfit. I slowly got out of her lap, and crawled out of the shattered passenger window. I hobbled around to the driver's side of the car. I opened the driver's side door, and I had to pause when I noticed how extensive Trunks injuries were. I formed a kai ball,and blasted it into the middle section of the tree. I didn't want to remove the entire tree bark from Trunks body, out of fear that he would bleed to death. Once the tree was severed in half, I gently pulled on Trunks arm. He slid out of the car effortlessly, but he was not as light as I expected him to be. Therefore, when I pulled him from the car he landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Blood pooled around his body, and I quickly picked him up from the ground.

Just as I was attempting to perform the instant transmission, I heard a soft moan coming from the passenger side of the car. I looked into the car to see Marron attempting to sit up. Blood spilled from out of her mouth, but she attempted to talk nonetheless.

"Please help me."

"I'll be right back Mar. I need to get Trunks to C.C. I'll be back for you soon. I promise."

"Don't leave me Pan...please. I'm scared."

"I'll be right back Mar. I promise. Just let me I.T. out of here, and I'll come back for you. Just hold on O.K."

"Hurry...I don't know...how...long..."

"Shh Mar. Save your energy. I'll be back soon."

I placed two fingers on my forehead and soon found myself in the C.C.'s main foyer. Before I could scream, Vegeta burst in the room like a wild man. He immediately grabbed Trunks out of my hands, and took him towards the rejuvenation tanks. I kneeled over in pain, and wanted to give in to the pain. However the thought of Marron being alone and scared prompted me to I.T. back to the accident site.

Once there I raced towards the passenger side door, and then I checked up on Marron. She was unconscious, and for a brief second I was relieved. I was relieved because I didn't want her to suffer any more than necessary. I knew that I would have to open the car door as quickly as I could. She had a sharp piece of metal that was lodged in her side, and once I opened the door the metal would dislodge therefore causing Marron more pain than what she was already experiencing.

So without hesitating I opened the car door, and then doubled over in pain. Unfortunately I was hurt more than I thought I was. To make matters even worse, Marron was still connect to the metal door frame. I tried pulling the door, but Marron wouldn't budge. My vision started getting hazy, but I had to keep trying. I had to try for Marron and Trunks. So I pulled that door as much as I could, until my vision faded out on me. Darkness hovered around me, and I welcomed it's dark nest when I felt a pair of strong arms around me. The only thought that I had in my head was that Trunks had come back for me, and I loved him for that.

June 5, 2005

(Pan's POV)

Five years ago. That was five years ago, and you wouldn't believe how much things have changed. Five years ago I was in a car accident, that was so severe that I now walk with a limp. I have a hideous scar that runs down from my right shoulder all the way down to my thigh. I can not use my right hand at all, and I found out that I would never be able to have kids.

My best friend Marron...well she didn't make it. Her injuries were too extensive. In my race to protect the man I loved, I had forgotten that Mar was only human. She should've been the one I took to C.C. first, but I overlooked her to save Trunks. I hate myself more than you could ever know because of that.

Speaking of Trunks...well I haven't seen him in five years. He has locked himself up in his room, and he hasn't been down since. No one has seen him, not even his own sister. I don't know if he's just wallowing in his own self pity, or if there was something more. The last time I saw Trunks in the flesh was at Mar's funeral, and even then he was covered from head to toe in bandages. I miss him. Heck, I miss Marron too. I can't help but to think that this is all my fault. If I had went home with my parents, Mar would still be alive, and I would get to see Trunks.

Sometimes I can still hear there screams, and even feel that same old pain of being opened up by a chunk of spinning metal. Man things used to be so simple back in the old days. You get banged up, and all you needed was a sensu bean to get healed right up. Then there was the Dragonballs. You could make a wish on them, and then everything could simply be erased. The days of things being simple were long gone. As far as the Dragonballs were concerned, there were no more. The Dragonballs disappeared when my Grampa merged with the Shenron Dragon. As for the sensu beans, those were gone as well. That darn cat decided that there would be no more use for the sensu beans, because the threat of Baby was no more.

Therefore when we had the accident, there was nothing we could do to heal fast. Well of course there was the rejuvenation tank which Trunks and I used, but still that machine didn't remove the scars that covered my body. It just healed the open wounds. I wonder if Trunks has any scars, even though I'm sure he does. I just don't know to what extent his injuries were.

I think I should go and see him today. Five years is too long to be hiding in seclusion, and I need to talk to him. I need to know if he blames me for all that has happened, but most importantly I need to know if he could ever forgive me.

I'm staring out of my window looking at my beautiful rosebush, all the while I'm trying to gather courage to make it through. I need a miracle, and I'm hoping that I will eventually find one. Right now Vegeta, and my Dad are traveling to Namek. They're hoping that the new Kami can create a new set of Dragonballs, but I still think that's asking for too much. They have yet to come back home, and I have now a new worry to be concerned with. They too have been gone for five years, and I wonder if they are all right.

I think the only thing that we can do is move on, but I can't do that if Trunks is not right there by my side. Therefore I need to be his shelter from the storm, and I definitely need to be there for him. I haven't been there for him in a long time. So he can avoid my calls, and lock me out of his room. I will talk to him today, and I will see his beautiful face once again if that's the last thing I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disfigured

AN: I just wanted to say thanks to the lovely individuals that took the time to review my story.

Frogger831

Queen Pan 1295

Queen-of-the-shadow

Trupan

Kuarri.

Thank you guys.

I appreciate everything that's been said, and I hope that you like what I have planned for you. By the way is it me, but where have all the T/P fiction writers went? I know I'm not the only one who wonders about that. Still don't abandon the obviously cute couple that is Trunks and Pan. Anyway I'm rambling, so I'll shut up now. I hope that you guys like this, and don't forget to review. Reviews really make my day.

* * *

Inner Turmoil

Chapter 2

_**(Rage that boils inside burns like a fire that has never been seen before.)**_

_**Trunks Vegeta Briefs**_

I hate him. I know that I shouldn't but I do. He has literally taken everything away from me. My whole world is gone, and never will it return. My love is gone, and I blame him. I blame the Grand kai, for all this agony and hurt that I'm now feeling. I mean how many times have we, have I, sacrificed myself to protect this planet? How many times have I watched my father die at the hands of some villain, only to be brought back again so that it could happen all over again. Even more ironic, how is it that my love dies, but she can't be brought back to life? No that's not right. I meant to say isn't it ironic that the Grand kai himself won't bring her back, knowing full well that he has the power to do so?

Then again I'm filled with hate, or is it anger? Am I angry? Yeah I'm angry. I'm angry because something so beautiful was ripped away from me, and I now have the knowledge that my life has unequivocally changed. What I hate the most is that my life isn't the only one that's changed. It seems as if grief and heartache fills these halls of C.C. on a regular basis.

There's been no smiles or cheers since the accident. Although technically I'm not suppose to know that. I mean I have been locked up in my room for five years. I've secluded myself from my family and friends, and I haven't seen anyone but my Mom ever since. You may wonder if I miss them. Well I can't say that I do, and things would be too awkward now if I tried to make amends. Though the sad part is I don't want to make amends. I want to fester in my misery, and I'm beginning to like this dark sinister side that I've developed since the day of the accident.

I can't believe it's been five whole years. Five years ago things had changed.

Yeah today is the day that changed my life for the worse, and I hate knowing that things will never ever be the same. I hate knowing that my life is already over at 40, and I definitely hate everyone that was involved in the life altering events that has reshaped my life in every sense of the word. Especially her.

Speak of the devil. The very one that I hold personally accountable for all that has happened. As I stare out of the tinted bedroom window, I see Pan's car driving through our circular driveway. I can feel the anger radiating from deep within, so much so that I literally tore down my curtains. I flinced when I heard the sounds of the metal hooks hit the floor, and once again I am reminded of that night.

That anger, that unmistakable anger that I feel has returned like a thief in the night. I want to throw something out of my window, hoping and praying that it would land on top of Pan Son's head. I often wonder if I'm wrong to hate her so much, but then I'm reminded that it was because of her inability to get home Marron has died. Then again there's a small part, a very small part of me that knows that Pan isn't the one I should blame. It's that same side that tells me that I was being unreasonable, but I don't want to hear that. In fact I want to blame her, Kami, and everyone else for ruining my life.

I cringed when I saw her step out of her silver Ford Probe, especially when I noticed her limping. My mom had told me that she had been crippled for a few months before she was able to walk again, albeit she now walked with a pronounced limp. From out of nowhere I felt an sudden feeling of guilt, and wondered just how much had her life changed. I mean apart from the obvious, I wonder about what torments her soul. I wished that I could be there to see it. I want to see her to suffer a fate even worse than mine. I wonder could this be my part of my Saiyan genes? Will I become like my ancestors before me, pent on revenge and violence. Worse yet, have I already succumbed to those emotions and tendcies? If so then I gladly welcome the change. They say that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but what about a man's fury? I can tell you now that it doesn't ever compare.

I watched as Pan made her way up to our front door slowly, and watched as the door slowly opened. I watched my mother's face waiting to see anger, resentment, and hatred when she realized who the visitor was. Instead I watched on as tears of joy streamed down my mother's face, and then I watched on as she embraced the traitorous witch in her arms. They embraced for quite some time, until my mother finally broke their greeting. Pan took a ginger step backwards as my mother assessed her from head to toe. I watched on with hateful eyes, and willed that she would drop dead in front of me.

As if sensing my anger, Pan turned her head in my direction. Since my bedroom was located near the front quarters, I could see everyone coming and going. Therefore when Pan looked up at me, I could see the pain radiating from her eyes. I was grateful that she couldn't really see me because of the window tint, and I was glad that she could only make out my outline. However, I could see her as clearly as a freshly painted mural. I could see the pain, and tears as they fell from her eyes. The nerve of her to feel any type of pain. She doesn't know what real pain is. So what she's a hobbit now! It's her own fault anyway.

Once again anger and hostility ruled my heart, and I backed away from the window. I sat on my bed, and contemplated how I was going to get revenge on the kami's and everyone else involved. I wanted to make them pay in the worst possible way imaginable, and I didn't feel bad in the least for thinking this way. In fact I felt Saiyan.

_**(Pain is only the beginning of torment, for when torment begins all you) (have left is the unbearable.)**_

_**Pan Son**_

I can't believe that it's been five whole years since I stepped foot inside of Capsule Corporation, home to Trunks Vegeta Briefs. I looked around the lightly dimmed room, and I stare at the pictures that lined the wall for a time. For a while no one says a word, and I continued staring at the pictures that told of happier times. I felt a tear fall down my face, and then I turned my head to look at Bulma Briefs. She has appeared to have aged over night. Her beautiful blue hair was now lined with silver strands. Her crystal blue eyes have dimmed, and heavy bags sat underneath them. Wrinkles that were never there before, were now as pronounced as if they had been there all the while. I guess five years of misery and loneliness will do that to a person. I mean look at me. I'm not exactly cover girl material myself, but it just hurts me to see a woman who used to be looking as haggard as she did.She looked me in the eyes, and was at a complete loss at what to say. So I did the impossible, I said the very first words that had been spoken in five years.

"I came here today to tell you something very important, and I need your support and help on this. You do know that I'm going after them. Right?"

There was confusion written all over her face, and I could tell that she wasn't following me. A sad smile crossed my face, and I stared at the wing tips of my cowgal boots.

"I'm going to get them Bulma. I'm going out there to find my Dad and Vegeta. I'm going to need to borrow your space ship once again, but I'm not going to leave until I've had a chance to speak to your son. I can't leave here not knowing what's going to happen, until I've made things right first."

"I wished that it was that simple. Trunks is not a forgiving man, and now he's the very epitome of his father. As much as I hate to say it, you'd be better off forgetting about him. He's different now."

"I don't care about that Bulma."

"No Pan. I don't think that you understand. Trunks is a changed man, and I don't mean for the better. He has shut everyone out of his life, excluding me. He's not the same man that you used to remember. As a matter of fact, ever since his Dad disappeared he's even worse than before. Pan I'm asking you as your friend to forget about him, because he has definitely forgotten about you."

"Nevertheless...I won't give up on him."

"I'm glad that my son has a friend like you Pan. Even though he won't admit it, he needs a friend. You know that he has even stopped talking to me now right?"

"But you two have always talked, even after the accident."

"Yeah, but's like I said he's a changed man. He's changing right before my eyes, and I'm scared of what that means. I hate that I'm scared of my own son. He's so violent now, that's it's scary."

"Bulma why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"Because I was scared, and I shouldn't have to be. Man I love my son, and I want to do everything to protect him. It hurts knowing that he doesn't need me anymore, that he doesn't want me there."

Tears fell down Bulma's face, and I grabbed her in a tight hug.

"We're not going to give up on him. You hear me, we're not going to give up on him."

"I don't want to give up on him."

Bulma said through a blanket of tears, and my heart literally went out to her. It seemed as if her son was losing grounds on who he really was, and I intended to do everything possible before I left to remind him who he was.

I broke the heartbreaking embrace, and stared Bulma in the eyes. In those eyes revealed every single emotion that I was feeling, that I had been feeling for some time now. I wiped a stray tear away, and smiled the Son way once again.

"We'll get him back I promise. Starting from today, we'll get him back or my last name ain't Son."

"You know, I really missed you."

"And I missed you as well."

"Bra has been asking about you."

"I know, but I can handle only one Briefs at a time." I said jokingly.

"And Trunks seems to need you the most, even if he won't admit to it."

"We all need each other, but out won't leave until our family is kneaded back together again."

"Yeah, I want my family back."

"And you'll get it, and I swear it on my life."

"Please don't say that." Bulma said looking down.

"We've already lost too much. I don't think I could bear you swearing your life away." She continued.

"Well then I'll make a promise. I promise you that we'll get our family back."

I stepped away from the defeated woman, and turned towards the gold encrusted stairwell. I turned to steal a peek at Bulma, and asked silently with my eyes if it was all right to proceed. With a nod of her head, I moved towards the first step. Due to my handicap it was a little hard to maneuver up the stairs, and I had to take my time during my ascent. After a while, I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist. I looked over to the side, and noticed Bulma helping me up the stairs. She gave me a dazzling smile, and enthusiastically nodded her head.

"We'll do this together."

"Yeah together."

With that said we hobbled up the stairwell slowly, and I turned towards my old friend with a smirk registered on my face.

"You really need to get an elevator installed. What can't afford one."

The soft laugh was one I hadn't heard for a long time, and I was beyond glad to finally hear it. I wanted to hear it more often, and more importantly I wanted to hear Trunks's laugh again. I was now more than determined to do everything possible to achieve that goal. It was because of how much I loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disfigured 3

AN: Well I'm back. I'm sorry that it's taken awhile for me to give you guys and gals an update, but I had to leave Houston when we were told to evacuate the city, and I had to find my disk with this on it in order to update . So without further ado, here's that update that you've been waiting for.

AN #2 Life or something like it will be uploaded either this Saturday or Monday. Moni T had been waiting and waiting like a faithful soldier for that update, and I'm going to do my best to get it up for her. I'm not going to the library in a few days, and I have some errands that I have to run. Therefore I can't upload it sooner. So sorry. In my defense something was wrong with me uploading the thing, and so I'm going to retype it and save it to another disk. So be on the look out. Laters.

Thank you's goes out to the following people for chapter 2

Queen Pan 1295

R3MZ!MLU

MONI T

LAURA NEATO

SAIYAN GENIUS

MEGAN CONSOER

Ages:

Trunks: 40

Pan:26

Goten:39

Bra:27

Marron: 38

Uub:38

The parents are gonna be old...eh who cares about the ancient ones.

Ignore any misspellings.

Wrath-Vs-Vengeance

Chapter 3

_**(When wrath comes knocking at my door, I answer it with vengeance.)**_

_**Trunks Vegeta Briefs.**_

(Trunks POV)

I was lying in my bed, staring intently at the off white rustic ceiling. My feet were hanging motionlessly off the edge, as I listened to the sounds of soft footsteps outside my bedroom door. I could feel the rage boiling inside of me, and the sudden urge to scream seemingly overcame me in a matter of minutes. I grabbed the overstuffed tan pillow from under my head, and I quickly placed it over my head. I opened my mouth as wide as I could, and I screamed into it as loud as I could.

I don't know how long I screamed, but the sudden sounds of someone knocking at my door stopped me cold. For just a brief moment my blood ran cold, and I felt shivers move along my spine. It almost felt as if the Grim Reaper was knocking at my door, awaiting to take me away. You may ask me was it fear that I felt. or was it avoidance? Was I afraid that Pan represented the undeniable change that took place in my life? Then again you may ask if I were in hiding in my room, because I was avoiding the fact that my life had indeed changed. Either way I didn't want to deal with it, or the nuisance that was constantly knocking at my door.

I snatched the pillow away from my face, and threw it on the floor in a huff. I lifted my body off my bed, and I stood on my feet as quickly as I could. Before I realized what was happening I found myself standing in front of the door, with my hand on the doorknob. Once I realized where my hand was, I snatched it away as if it were hot coals that I'd picked up from a blazing fire.

The sound of my mother's voice broke the temporary spell that I'd been having. I felt the surge of anger building up within me, and I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.

"AAAHHHHH! What do you people want?" I said as I pulled tightly on my hair.

"Trunks? Honey, can I come in?"

"NO!" I shouted looking crossly at the door, as if it offended me.

"You have a visitor. Pan's here."

"What makes you think that I'd want to see her?" I said as I began pacing in my room.

"You'll have to talk to her someday, it might as well be today."

"Mother, can you please go away."

"Trunks...please."

"LEAVE...ME...ALONE!" I shouted angerly.

A brief silence was heard, and for a few minutes I thought that my mother had followed my advice. Then this illusion was shattered when another knock was heard on my door.

"Trunks?"

I cringed when I heard the soft voice that was laced with grief. I felt a morsel of guilt over the way I've been treating Pan, but I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my mind. All I had to do was think of Mar, and all the hostility came rushing back with a vengeance.

"If you don't get away from my door...I promise you, you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat Trunks?"

"I don't make idle threats Panny. I make promises." I said smugly.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked in a near whisper.

"Why? Why! You killed my fiance Pan. Because of you Mar is dead. DEAD! Sure you wasn't the cause of her death, but you played a huge part in it. Do you need any further reasons on why I am being the way that I am?"

"There's no need to be mean."

"SCREW YOU PAN!" I shouted in rage.

"Because of you my life is over. Do you get that? OVER!" I continued shouting at the door.

I heard a soft sigh, followed by a light thud that I took as Pan leaning against the door. I waited to hear what she had to say, but all I got was silence. After a few minutes of quietness, I finally heard the sounds of Pan shifting her feet on the carpeted floor.

"I'm sorry Trunks. God knows I am." She said softly.

"Yeah I'm sorry too Pan. I'm sorry that I ever met you!"

"Trunks..."

I could hear the sounds of her hiccupping sobs, echo down the empty hallway. I don't know if my mom was there giving comfort, but I didn't care that she was crying. What did she know of real pain. She's never been in love. How would she feel if she realized that she had lost the love of her life. I'll tell you. She'd feel just like me. Lost, and angry.

"Hey, Pan remember when we all went to the drive in movies?" I said suddenly.

I could hear the surprise in her voice when she answered.

"Wha...um...yeah."

"Do you remember how you, me, and Mar all tried to sit on the hood of the car?" I said as I inched closer to the door.

"Yeah...I remember."

"Do you remember what happened after that?"

"Yeah. Mar fell down, and broke her collar bone."

"Yeah only after you pushed her. Do you remember how mad I was?"I said as I fingered the door with my index finger.

"Yeah...that was the first time that you had ever hit me in anger."

"I'm so glad that you remember that day, because right now I really want to relive that day. I want to relive that very moment, only this time I wouldn't stop hitting you."

A shocked gasped was heard through my door, and the wicked smirk graced my face as if it were a sweet caress. I reveled in her pain, and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to be the cause of it.

"Why Trunks? Why do you hate me so much? When will you ever forgive me for that day!"

"I'll never forgive you for that day! You killed ME that day! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT? I'll never forgive you. Never."

"You're always going to blame me aren't you?"

"Until the day I die Pan."

"You sit around locked in your room, feeling sorry for yourself, and all you can do is blame others for your misfortune."

"NO! I blame the one responsible Pan, and that's you in case you've forgotten!" I yelled as I kicked the door.

"You know what? Blame me all you want, if that makes you feel better. But don't you dare raise your voice to me again. You think that I can't feel your pain, and sympathize with what happened? Well your wrong Trunks. I feel just as bad, if not worse than you."

"Yeah...well you should."

"I do! Is that what you wanted to hear? Do you want an apology? Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're being an stubborn idiot like your father..."

"DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT MY FATHER AGAIN! I'M WARNING YOU PAN!" I shouted hoarsely.

"Well he's an idiot and so are you."

I could feel the heated kai forming around my hands, and I could feel the my hair beginning to stiffen.

"I'm warning you Pan...don't...go...there." I said ominously as I stared at the door.

"Why not? Someone needs to put you back in your place. I've been quiet for too long, and now it's time that I spoke up. You want to stay locked up in your room, and shut everyone out. The only two people you care about is yourself, and a dead woman."

"PAN!" I shouted out as a final warning.

"No hear me out. You care more about a woman that's not even here. Your own mother is out here grieving over her son whose still alive, when she should be grieving over the father that you respect so much instead. I mean do you even care that your father has been missing for five years? Do you ever wonder whether or not he's still alive, or are you that heartbroken over Marron that you don't even care about your father's welfare?"

"I'm warning you..."

"No! Both of our parents are out there, and you could careless. Well with or without you, I'm going to find them."

"Then why won't you? Just go and leave me alone!"

"Not until you've forgiven me. I'm not leaving until you can forgive me, because I have already forgiven you Trunks."

"What? Well I guess that you'll be here for a long time, because I'll never...ever forgive you."

"Then you're just as stubborn as your dad."

Rage, fury, anger, and malice can be a deadly combination if their all mixed together. So in essence I took all that rage, fury, anger, and malice, and raised my kai as far as it could go.

"Yeah you're stubborn just like your dad, who just couldn't wait until you were healed to go to New Namek. He was so stubborn that he just had to leave on the day of the accident. Then to make matters worse, he commissioned my dad to go with him. The stubborn prince of a dead race, who was so anxious to kill off himself and my dad. Damned the consequences."

I must have shouted so loud that it must have blocked all my memories of what had just happened. I was standing in front of my door, and the only thing I could see between the dust and rubble, was the circular hole that was right before me. The hole was smoldering, and I looked beyond it. What I saw shocked me.

I looked beyond all the destruction, and saw my mother bended over Pan's wounded form. Blood pooled around her, as my mother set to work on them as best as she could. For a woman to be as withered and old as she, my mom didn't hesitate to pick Pan up in her arms. She turned towards the rooms with the tanks in it, and gave me one long penetrating look before she left.

That one look said it all. That one look displayed how much my own mother hated me, and feared me. My own mother feared...me, and once again I blame the one responsible. Pan. If she hadn't come over here, she would've been all right. Now because of Pan's actions my mother doesn't even trust me any more. So in a rage, I jumped up in flight. I flew right out of my window, and into the waiting night. The only sounds I could hear was the glass hitting the carpeted floor, and the anger rushing through my veins.


	4. Chapter 4

Disfigured 4

Author's Notes: Well here's the latest chapter. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I just started school, and I had been busy with enrolling and entrance exam tests. So please forgive me for the late update. I also had to refurbish my computer…again. Before I refurbished it I called myself saving what I typed to disk. So when I got ready to upload the thing I found out that I used a bad disk. So I had to type this chapter all over again, and from scratch on top of that. So Enjoy.

Thanks, goes out to all you lovely people:

Graelyn-chan

toxicxromance

gaetagirl

Moni T

QueenPan1295

LadyCat09

Trupan

Jaedeonsierra

R3mz1mlu

Megan Consoer

Saiyajin Genius

LauraNeatO

frogger831

Kuarri

Thanks for sticking with me guys. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Ages:

Trunks: 40

Pan: 26

Goten: 39

Bra: 27

Marron: 38

Uub: 38

The parent's are gonna be old…eh who cares about the ancient ones.

* * *

Haunted Memories.

Chapter 4

**_(Good memories are always easy to remember, but the bad one's are the hardest to forget)_**

_**Pan Son.**_

(Pan's POV)

From the moment I opened my eyes, I realized that I was lying in the rejuvenation tank. Normally I'm supposed to still be asleep, but for some reason I'm wide-awake staring at the green liquid surrounding me. I could actually feel my wounds repairing itself from the damage done to my body, adding more scars to it. All at once I'm taken back to the day when my former best friend struck me down with a vengeance, and I have come to realize that I would've been dead had it not been for Bulma's quick thinking.

The thought that Trunks wanted me dead stabbed me all over with many pains, and the pain that had hurt the most was the pain of betrayal. I would've gladly given up my life, if only to make him happy, but he wasn't happy and once again I'm reminded of that. If Marron had still been alive, Trunks wouldn't be so angry. Had she lived, I wouldn't be crippled for the remainder of my life. Had she survived, I believed that everyone would've been happy. So once again I'm reminded of the past, and of the memories that should have been long forgotten.

It seems as if memories are all that I have left in this world. I have these same old memories that seemed to plague and haunt me everyday. I have these visions of old memories, and as much as I want to hang on to them, I realize that I will have to let them go eventually. I also know that forgetting them won't be easy, because they serve as a reminder of my past transgressions.

I'm suddenly reminded of the day when I accidentally caused Marron to break her collarbone. Had I known that Trunks would hold this past sin against me, I never would've shoved Mar off that car to begin with. However, my memories wanted to remind me of the past, and so here I am…remembering.

_**Flashback:**_

It was a nice warm night, and we were watching a late night movie at the drive in. I had a big bowl of popcorn in my lap, and was enjoying the movie with no complaints. I was seated in between Trunks and Marron on the hood of the car, and for once I was happy that I was able to sit right besides Trunks. We chatted, acted silly, and said crude comments about the movie.

The night progressed smoothly, and I had never had as much fun as I had that night. Everything was perfect, well that was until Trunks and Marron started giving each other that particular look. He looked smitten, and she looked shy. Needless to say, I looked sick. I tried to pretend that she wasn't batting her eyelashes like a lovesick teenager, and I definitely tried to pretend that Trunks wasn't reaching over me just to grab her hand. I felt so invisible and alone, that I had to fight off the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Did I tell you how lovely you looked tonight?" Trunks said while holding Marron's hand in his own.

"Only like…every ten minutes."

"Ugh! Can I puke now?" I thought viciously.

"Do you wanna…?" Trunks asked slyly.

"Do I wanna…what?"

"You know…?"

"Do I wanna puke? You betcha I do." I thought evilly.

"Do you wanna get out of here for a little while?"

"I really wish I could, but tonight we have company with us. It would be really rude to leave Pan out here all by herself. Right Pan?"

"Mmmhumm." I agreed quietly.

"Come on. Pan's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Right Pan? Look, I'll even let her drive my car home. What do you say?" Trunks pleaded.

"I don't know Trunks."

"It'll be fun." Trunks said as he raised her hands to his lips.

In the process of kissing her hand, Trunks inadvertently bumped into me, and I became a little angry because of that.

"I really don't know Trunks."

"Don't you trust me Mar?" He said as he leaned towards Marron.

"Well…yeah." Marron said as she leaned in as well.

"So why don't you come with me?" He said as he pulled Marron closer to him.

He didn't give her a chance to respond, because he quickly pulled her into a lingering kiss. That one kiss had made me highly upset, but it was the fact that they were literally kissing right in front of my face that infuriated me the most.

"UGH! Will you two just get a room, for Pete's sake? "I shouted out in anger.

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous." Marron said in jest.

Of course Trunks started laughing at the little joke, and I suddenly became very angry and hostile. I personally did not appreciate being the butt of anyone's joke, and I wasn't about to take it from my so-called friends either. So in a bout of rage, I shoved my elbow into Marron's chest as hard as I could.

She fell off the hood of the car, and landed on her collarbone awkardardly. The sound of her bone breaking could be heard even among the loud speaker that was perched on top of the car. Soon her screams joined in with the actor's dialog, and all at once I was shocked at what I had done. Even more so was I shocked with the look that Trunks was giving me. I had never seen the look of absolute hatred in his eyes before, and definitely not directed towards me. I was rendered speechless.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PAN?" He screamed at me while he helped Marron up off the ground.

"I…um…it." I mumbled confusedly.

"Are you all right Marron?" Trunks asked her with concern.

"I think…that my shoulder's…broken." Marron said in short pants.

"Are you happy now Pan? Is this what you wanted?" Trunks asked me.

He turned his angry gaze back in my direction, and I grew equally upset. I have never backed down from a fight, and I wasn't about to start now.

"Well she started it!" I shouted.

"How?" Trunks asked.

Trunks moved closer to me, and I could basically see his Kai fluctuating out of control. I jumped off the hood of the car to the ground, and stood as tall and proud as I could. I wasn't about to let this jerk bully me around, simply because he was stronger than me.

"She called me jealous…as if." I said stubbornly.

I stuck out my chin as an act of defiance, and stepped even closer to Trunks. With my eyes I dared him to display his Saiyan strength, in front of all the onlookers that had since gathered around the car.

"And you hit her because…?" He questioned me.

"I hit her because she was being annoying, and so were you Briefs."

"No, you hit her because you were jealous. Admit it Pan."

"You'd love that wouldn't you."

"You know I never thought that you could be so petty and dirty Pan. I guess it goes to show that I really don't know you at all."

"Well that may be because you're too busy sucking face with Little Miss Blondie-locks over here."

"And you just hate that don't you? You're just ticked off because it'll never be you, isn't that right Pan?"

"Screw you Trunks!"

"Trunks…I really need to get to a doctor. Can we just go?" Marron said as she grabbed his arm.

She placed herself in between Trunks and Pan, and tried pushing Trunks away with her good arm.

"Oh, you would like to that wouldn't you? I should've never invited you here in the first place."

"Well you did. So just get over it already!"

"Trunks…we should just go. This argument is childish, and I think that it we should just drop it."

"Childish! Who are you calling childish you bleached blonde twit!" I shouted in anger,

With the words of anger also came the actions of anger. For in that instance I placed my hand into the center of Marron's chest, and I pushed her with all the Saiyan strength that I could possess.

Trunks head turned in the direction that Marron flew backwards, and he watched as her lithe body crashed into the side of a beat up Buick. Anger raged through his veins with a heated intensity, and he turned back around to face me. Green eyes stared into black orbs, as Trunks raised a heavy hand and struck me in the face. He suddenly realized that he had powered up, and he was able to power down again before anyone noticed the change that he had just underwent.

He turned his angry gaze back at the young woman, who was now lying at his feet. I stared up at him, and he noticed that he did some pretty bad damage. I had a split lip, and long horizontal gash across my face. Trunks could see the tears falling from my eyes, and guilt suddenly overpowered him.

He reached inside of his pocket, and pulled out a sensu bean. He immediately threw it to me, and bent down to where only I could hear his next words.

"If you ever hurt Marron again, be prepared to face my wrath. Don't show your face at my house ever again. As far as I'm concerned this friendship is over."

Trunks then stood back up, and walked back to his girlfriend. He picked her up off the dirty ground, and gingerly placed her in his car. He closed the door, and turned to take one last glimpse at my crying form. I saw the disappointed look in his eyes, and I could do nothing but hold my head down in shame. Tears obscured my vision, and I wasn't able to look back up until I heard the engine of Trunks car roar to life.

I glanced up in time to see the red headlights of Trunks car coasting away further from me, and I was instantly regretful of my actions that night

_**(End flashback)**_

Of course Marron instantly forgave me when I showed up at the hospital, offering her flowers as a way to show my penance. Of course it took Trunks a good month before he forgave me, but he finally did. I had made a vow to myself that I would never let my foolish pride and jealousy ruin my relationship between Mar, Trunks, and Myself ever again. We even managed to grow closer because of it, and now things were back to the way it used to be. The anger was there, and the jealousy was there. Trunks was angry with me again, and I was jealous of a dead woman.

Why couldn't Trunks just accept the fact that Marron was gone?" Why did he continue grieving, and more importantly why was he still blaming me? If only I could make him see how sorry I was for everything that has taken place.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I was surprised to see Bulma hovering above the tank. She proceeded to press a few buttons, and the green liquid drained out of the tank. Once the liquid was gone, she pressed another button that caused the tank to open up. I crawled out of the tank feeling weary and beaten, as I grabbed the thick cotton body towel that Bulma was giving me.

I quickly dried off and covered up, because I was deeply ashamed of the scars that marked my treachery towards Marron. I mean, I had left her to die, and I viewed those scars as reminders of that fact.

Bulma couldn't do anything but look at me with eyes full of sympathy. She offered some clean clothes that I quickly put on, and she quietly started drying my hair. She offered no words, or no consolation. However just her mere presence let me know that I wasn't alone. I wondered about the one man that was the very cause of my most recent injuries.

Back in the recesses of my mind, I knew that he felt guilty about what he had done. Trunks had never been able to intentionally hurt me, and not feel any guilt for it afterwards. That was the main reason why he gave me the sensu bean, when he had hurt me at the drive in theater. I wondered if he was all right.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly.

"Pan…you should just leave well enough alone."

"I told you that I'm not giving up on him yet."

"Even if it gets you killed! Pan you could've died today! Doesn't that scare you in the least?"

"Not as much as giving up on the one man I love."

Pure unadulterated shock crossed Bulma's face, and her jaw dropped down to the ground. She rapidly blinked her thick eyelashes, as she took a seat in the chair that sat opposite of Pan.

"How long?"

"I'll never give up on him…even if it kills me."

"No, how long have you been in love with him?" Bulma asked.

"It really doesn't matter…"

"No I want to know. How long Pan?"

"Ever since I could remember, but he doesn't feel the same way about me. That much I know for sure."

"Why are you doing this to yourself. You're just torturing yourself, and for what?"

"For a man who deserves so much more."

"Even after all he did…to you?" Bulma said as she softly caressed my cheek.

"It doesn't compare to what I've done to him. I've ruined his life."

"You saved his life, and he's being so ungrateful to you because of it. Are you telling me that this doesn't bother you?"

"The only thing that bothers me is the fact that there's an hurt and confused Saiyan roaming the streets. I need to find him Bulma."

"You should really think this over Pan."

"I have, and I'm going to find him." I said as I stood up.

"Wish me luck Bulma." I said as I walked outside and flew away into the midnight sky.

"Yeah…because you're going to need it." Bulma said as she watched Pan's retreating figure disappearing from sight.

With that thought in mind Bulma closed the front door, and turned off the light. Her thoughts lingered on the memory of the two men that she loved…and lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Disfigured 5

AN: Like the phoenix who rises once again...I'm back. Here's my latest chapter. I hope that you like it. Also you know that I own none of the DBZ characters. So there. Anyway you guys and girls have waited long enough on this. So here it is. Also ignore the misspellings I typed this on wordpad. Anyways read and review and tell me if you liked this chapter or not.

Vengence's keeper

Chapter 5

_**Sometimes a monster will emerge from even the purest of hearts, and today I got the chance to see my own monster in all it's full glory.**_

_**Trunks Vegeta Briefs**_

The wind was blowing through Trunks hair, as he soared through the midnight skies. A flash of colors blended together, indicating just how fast he was actually flying. For the most part it was a beautiful day, but because of his impending anger the beauty of the day escaped his notice. The only thing that he acknowledged was the heavy feeling of regret and hostility. His anger was on the verge of waning, and his regret was hitting him with full force over what he had done. So it was during his mid afternoon flight that he was cursing himself with anguish.

Trunks Pov

What have I done? What kind of monster have I become? Has the mere thought of Marron's death caused me to breed so much hatered towards Pan that I may have inadevertly killed her?

What's even worse was that look of fear on my mother's face. Had I been the cause of that? How could I have caused so much distrust in the one person who for years has trusted me with her very life and soul? Had I destroyed the pact between mother and son, with my actions today?

I keep rememebering how my mother would do anything and everything for me. How she would've risked her very life for my protection. I can clearly remember how she would get irate, and stand up to anyone who dared threatened her family. It brings to mind the cold and meancing glare that she would give our oppressor's, and it hurt me deeply that I was now regarded as one of those people. An enemy...a hated enemy at that.

Why is my life falling apart? Why **_has _**my life fallen apart? It seems as if everyone I trusted stabbed me in the back...even Marron. Mar died on me. My dad abandoned me. My mother is afraid of me. My sister ignores me. My best friend is wary of me, and everyone else hates me. I can't get around the fact that Pan is the cause of all of this anguish, and I blame her for everything that happened thus far.

I hate her. God only knows how much I hate her, and it makes me feel so inadequate and strange. It almost feels as if I'm a stranger now. I feel like a stranger living in a strange place. I feel so angry, but at the same time I feel pain. It's not a physical pain mind you, but rather it's a inner pain that seems to torment my very soul.

Contrary to popular belief, my pain does not end with Marron's death. I actually feel pain over my past actions and transgressions. I feel pain over everything that I've lost...like my mother's trust. I even feel saddened over losing so many precious friendships that were never meant to be broken.

_**BROKEN...**_

That's what I am now. I'm broken and there's no fixing it. Things can't go back to the way it used to be. Sure you can glue something that's been broken back together again, but it'll never be the same. Nor will I. I'll always mourn over the loss of my fiance. I will never smile or love again. Especially now...with all that has happened.

I landed on the wet grass softly, and suddenly took in my surroundings. Everything was still the same. The heavy oak tree that had the intials T.M. 4eva, encircled by a heart was still there. The beautiful multicolored rose bush was still there as well, and I couldn't help but remember how often I used to pick roses for Mar from that exact bushel. This place was clouded with memories...memories that hurt...memories that made me cry, and so I did.

I don't know how long I cried, but I was brought out of misery by the soft sounds of footsteps walking towards me. I instantly froze...hating the intrusion, but more so hating the person responsible for the intrusion. I quickly rose to my feet and turned my back to the very last person I wanted to see. I didn't want to be seen like this...weak.

"Why are you here Goten?"

"Your kai was a bit unstable. I just wanted to see if you were all right."

A harse sound of laughter broke the stillnest of the night, and Goten couldn't help but flinch at the sound of it.

"**_AFTER FIVE FREAKING YEARS GOTEN!!! YOU'RE CONCERED ABOUT ME AFTER FIVE YEARS. THAT'S RICH GOTEN!!" _**I said in a voice full of malice.

"That's not fair Trunks." Goten said in a soft whisper. "That's not fair and you know it."

"Yeah well...life's not fair so you just get over it." I said quickly.

"Is that what your're doing Trunks...getting over it? Have you gotten over the fact that Marron died?"

_**"AND WHOSE FAULT WAS THAT HUH? IF MY MEMORY SERVES ME CORRECTLY IT WAS ALL YOUR NEICE'S FAULT TO BEGIN WITH."**_

"And that niece of mine has been paying for Marron's death ever since. When are you going to wake up man? Leave the past alone.Can't you see that you're hurting her?"

_**"AND WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT ABOUT MY PAIN AND SUFFERING?"**_

"I know it hurts, but at some point in your life you're going to have to forgive and forget."

_**"You want me to forget the best thing that happened in my life, in order to forgive the one person who took it away from me?"**_

I suddenly heard Goten's approaching me. I froze again because of the immediate proximity between the two of us.

_**"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER GOTEN. I'M WARNING YOU. STAY BACK!!"**_

**_"_**Why are you being like this?"

_**"Do you want me to pretend like nothing ever happened. Erase it from my memory as if it never existed. Is that what you're telling me?"**_

"I'm just telling you that it's time to move on."

_**"MOVE ON...TO WHAT??"**_

_**"LIFE MAN...IT'S TIME THAT YOU MOVED ON WITH YOUR LIFE. YOU CAN'T SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE LIVING LIKE THIS."**_

_**"AND JUST HOW AM I LIVING...SINCE YOU SEEM TO BE THE EXPERT AND ALL."**_

"Well...if you keep this up, you'll be living a lonely life."

I gave a soft chuckle, because I found that comment to be rather ironic.

"I've been lonely ever since the day Marron was ripped out of my life..by your niece."

"This is not healthy Trunks. I mean look at you...you're wasting away to nothing."

"Oh like you care."

"Trunks you're my best friend..."

"I was your best friend." I cut him off.

"You still are...to me at least."

**_"Well doesn't that deserve an oscar." _**I said bitterly.

"Why are you being like this?"

_**"Why are you here?"**_

"I'm here because I care about you man, and seeing you like this has me concerned about your welfare.

_**"You shouldn't be worried about me Goten. As a matter of fact...maybe you should spend more time being concerned about that...neice of yours."**_

"I'm concerned about the both of you."

_**"Now why do I find that hard to believe, because if you were so concerned about Pan...you would've felt her kai decreasing only a few hours ago."**_

"What are you talking about?"

"**_Didn't you feel it. You claimed to have felt my kai, but what about your neice's kai. Wasn't it a bit...unstable as well."_**

Goten closed his eyes and focused on his neice's kai, and noticed that she was headed in her direction. His eyes reopened, and he once again focused on back of Trunks back.

"She's fine. She's headed this way."

A brief pause stalled the conversation, and Trunks made a move to fly away before Goten stopped him.

"TRUNKS WAIT!! What was wrong with Pan's kai. Why would there have been something wrong with it?"

_**"By all accounts she should be dead...especially after I sent an energy ball straight through her chest. You should've seen the size of the hole it made. It was just enough to make my day, but it seems as if my mom...I mean Bulma was able to put her in the rejuvenation tank in time. Oh well next time I have to make sure that I aim for the heart."**_

"YOU'RE LYING!!!"

_**"Am I? Think back to when you were too busy searching out my kai, to even notice Pan's . Didn't you feel Pan's kai dropping at all? Did you even bother to check her kai to see if she was all right? Some concern. Your own flesh and blood was dying right in front of me, and you didn't even notice. Maybe I should've stayed there a few more minutes longer to make sure that I succeded in my goal."**_

_**"YOU MONSTER!!!"**_

_**"You don't even know the half of it, but I promise you that Pan will pay. I'm going to kill her, so you better be prepared to fight to the death if you want to protect her.**_

_**"BEST FRIEND OR NOT...YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING MY NEICE!!!"**_

_**"I'm going to kill her, and I'm going to relish the moment when I do."**_

Trunks felt it before it even hit him, but the energy attack shot through Trunks left shoulder with enough force that it knocked him to the ground.

**_"BEST FRIEND OR NOT...I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER THREATEN MY FAMILY AGAIN."_**

_**"Just like a Son to hit you when you have your back turned. Well...you better kill me now, because I have ever intention on carrying out my plans."**_

Trunks suddenly tuned towards Goten, and the younger demi-saiyan gasped at the sight before him, Goten stepped towards Trunks, and at the same time powering down his energy.

"Can't we just talk this through." Goten said in defeat.

"I'm through talking." Trunks said as he shot an energy attack towards Goten.

This time he made sure that his aim was on mark. This time he gave a little more power to his attack. This time he aimed for the heart.

The attack hit Goten with such a tremendous impact, that Goten literally was flung backwards until he hit the hollow of an oak tree. The tree broke in half, as Goten's broken body slumped to the ground. A thick stream of blood pooled from his mouth, as he stared up at his _friend _in shock. Trunks held on to his injured shoulder, and stared down at his former best friend.

**_"And vengence shall be mine." _**Trunks said as he aimed his power up fist toward Goten's face.

Suddenly a loud shout was heard from up above, and Trunks knew who it was immediatly. He didn't want to take her on in his current condition. He wanted to take her down when he was at his best, and so he powered down once again. He looked down into Goten's eyes, and with a look of malice he said:

**_"This ain't over yet. By the end of this week, all that you know and love will be gone. You will suffer just as I have suffered. I can promise you that." _**Trunks said as he raised his foot, and kicked Goten in the head, knocking him out.

He took to the skies, and flew off as fast as he could. He took one last look behind him, and saw Pan landing next to her uncle. She gathered him in her arms, and took one last look in the direction that Trunks flew off in. She spotted his disappearing figure, but couldn't make out his face. The only thing that she heard was Trunks loud voice ringing off in the distance.

_**"VENGENCE SHALL BE MINE PAN SON. YOU HEAR ME!!! VENGENCE SHALL BE MINE!!!!**_


End file.
